John Doe
by whathobertie
Summary: Sie trafen sich in einer Bar, als hätten sie sich noch nie getroffen, auch wenn ihre letzte Begegnung in Wirklichkeit nur ein paar Minuten zurücklag. Cal/Gillian, Romanze, keine Spoiler.


**TITEL:** John Doe**  
>GENRE:<strong> Romanze**  
>CHARAKTERE:<strong> Gillian, Cal  
><strong>PAIRING:<strong> Cal/Gillian  
><strong>RATING:<strong> PG-13**  
>SPOILER:<strong> keine**  
>WÖRTER:<strong> 1.200**  
>ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:<strong> Sie trafen sich in einer Bar, als hätten sie sich noch nie getroffen, auch wenn ihre letzte Begegnung in Wirklichkeit nur ein paar Minuten zurücklag.

* * *

><p>Irgendetwas an der Art, wie er sich wieder auf dem Barhocker neben ihr niederließ, sagte ihr, dass das nicht er war. Vielleicht war es die nur minimal aufrechtere Haltung oder doch die Spur von Unsicherheit, die eigenartigerweise mitzuschwingen schien, aber das Zeichen war eindeutig genug, damit sie schon verstand, bevor er den Mund auch nur geöffnet hatte.<p>

"Hi", sagte er simpel und lächelte. "Ich bin John."

Sie sah sich kurz um und fand dann wieder zu seinen Augen zurück, die sich nichts anmerken ließen außer der Tatsache, dass das Lächeln inzwischen auch sie und die vielen kleinen Fältchen um sie herum erreicht hatte. "Hi, ich bin Jane."

"John und Jane", sinnierte er amüsiert, "wie für einander bestimmt." Er rückte etwas näher an sie heran und ließ seinen Blick ebenfalls kurz durch den Raum schweifen. "Nicht allein hier?"

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Ehemann?"

Ihr Kopfschütteln hielt an.

"Freund", stellte er fest und sie hätte schwören können, dass da eine Spur von Enttäuschung war.

"Geschäftspartner", erklärte sie.

"Wo ist er jetzt?", fragte er und sah sich weiter um, doch sie merkte auch, wie seine Augen ganz bewusst an dem Mann hängenblieben, der zwei Stühle weiter Platz genommen hatte. Dann war seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder bei ihr, das Lächeln wieder da.

"Zur Toilette gegangen."

"Wie ist er so?", wollte er nonchalant wissen und positionierte die rechte Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel unweit ihres Knies.

"Er ist der eifersüchtige Typ", offenbarte sie in einem leisen, verschwörerischen Ton.

Seine Augenbrauen schnellten kurz in die Höhe. "Also sollte ich besser die Beine in die Hand nehmen und ein wenig sichere Entfernung zwischen uns beide bringen?"

"Nicht nötig. Ich glaube, er kommt nicht wieder."

"Versetzt?", überlegte er und musterte sie ungehemmt mit seinen Augen, bis sie die leichte Röte in ihren Wangen spürte, die nicht gleich wieder schwinden wollte.

"Sieht so aus."

"Idiot."

"Ja", bestätigte sie trocken und fand noch mehr Gefallen an dem kleinen Spiel, als sie seine etwas empörte Reaktion bemerkte, die durch _John_ hindurch schien.

"Pech für ihn, Glück für mich", schlussfolgerte er und diese kuriose Mischung aus schelmischem und wissendem Lächeln wollte einfach nicht von seinem Gesicht weichen.

Sie sagte nichts und studierte einen Moment lang eben jenen Ausdruck, bevor ihre Augen weiter nach unten zu seinen Fingern wanderten, die sich langsam an ihr Knie heranpirschten. Er war beängstigend gut, dachte sie, als sie das kleine Kribbeln analysierte, das er damit auslöste. Und gleich darauf dachte sie, dass ihr das Denken im Moment eigenartig schwer fiel.

Als seine Fingerkuppen die Berührung schließlich herstellten, fand sie seine Lippen plötzlich ganz nah an ihrem Ohr wieder. "Kann ich dir einen Drink mitbringen?"

"Ja", hauchte sie und nickte kurz verstehend.

"Was soll's sein?"

"Überasche mich", bat sie mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Er stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte weiter, um einen besseren Blick auf den Mann erhaschen zu können, doch gleichzeitig fühlte es sich auch so an, als ob seine Augen sie nie wirklich verließen. Sie konnte sie in ihrem Rücken spüren, während ihr die Getränkekarte, die sie vor ihrem Gesicht leicht auf- und abschwang nicht die gewünschte Kühlung verschaffte.

"Bitte sehr", sagte er förmlich, als er das Glas dann vor ihr abstellte und sich wieder auf den Hocker fallen ließ. Diesmal ein bisschen mehr wie er selbst.

"Was geht da drüben vor sich?", wollte sie wissen und deutete mit dem Kopf zur Seite.

"Nichts, das so interessant wäre wie das hier."

Sie studierte den Drink, nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck und musste dann unweigerlich schmunzeln. _Typisch_, dachte sie, _typisch_.

Er bewegte sich ein wenig hin und her, bevor er die anscheinend richtige Position gefunden hatte, die wiederum nur einen Hauch von Abstand zu ihr bot. "Dein Partner mag es also nicht, wenn du mit anderen Typen flirtest?"

"Flirte ich?", fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Kommt bei mir so an."

"Sagt der Mann, der mir gerade einen _Sex on the Beach_ mitgebracht hat."

Er lachte und leerte seinen eigenen Drink in einem einzigen Zug. Aus seiner Tasche holte er einen Stift und stibitzte dann die kleine Serviette unter ihrem Glas hervor. Er schrieb etwas auf das störrische, leicht feuchte Papier und reichte ihr das Ergebnis dann hinüber. "Meine Nummer."

Sie sah hinab auf die ihr so vertraute Schrift. '_In 5 Minuten draußen vor der Tür'_, stand dort.

"Und, wirst du mich anrufen?", fragte er salopp beim Aufstehen, berührte nebenbei wieder ganz zufällig ihr Knie und sah dann grinsend auf sie hinab.

"Sicher", antwortete sie und nippte an ihrem Cocktail, während er zwischen den Menschen verschwand und sich nicht mehr umdrehte.

Fünf Minuten später schlürfte sie das letzte Bisschen der roten Flüssigkeit aus ihrem Glas und musste feststellen, dass sie ein wenig beschwipst war, als ihre Füße wieder den Boden berührten. Es tat deshalb unendlich gut, als die kalte Luft draußen ihre erhitzte Haut berührte und der Wind sanft in ihren Haaren spielte. Sie schloss die Augen kurz, um das Gefühl zu genießen und zurückzukommen in die reale Welt.

Als sie die Lider wieder nach oben schlug, stand er genau vor ihr.

"So schnell kann's gehen", bemerkte er und amüsierte sich sichtlich über ihren nicht mehr ganz nüchternen Zustand.

"Du bist gut darin", bestätigte sie ihm lächelnd.

"Gut worin genau?", fragte er mit überzeugender Unwissenheit und kam ein Stückchen näher, bis sich die Lichter der Leuchtreklame über ihnen in seinen Augen fingen.

Sie suchte etwas darin, das ihr bestätigte, dass das Spiel vorbei war, doch sie fand es eigenartigerweise nicht. Sie suchte so lange und intensiv, dass er kaum merklich immer näher und näher kommen konnte, bis seine Lippen nur noch Millimeter von den ihren entfernt waren und sein Atem plötzlich auch ihrer war.

Wie so oft zogen ihre Hände die Linie zwischen ihnen, als sie seine Brust berührten und ihn sanft nach hinten schoben. "Cal", warnte sie leise.

"Wer ist Cal?", fragte er ohne jedes Anzeichen, dass er es nicht ernst meinen könnte und langsam verstand sie nicht mehr.

Sie schloss die Augen wieder und entschied, dass sie es einfach passieren lassen würde. Dass er sie entweder gleich auslachen oder ihr den Atem endgültig rauben würde. Sie glaubte an das erste, hoffte auf das zweite und erlebte dann wohl doch so etwas wie eine dritte Variante.

Seine Lippen waren warm und weich und hatten nichts von der Dringlichkeit, die sie sich für diesen Moment immer vorgestellt hatte. Alles war langsam, ruhig und kam so natürlich, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes gemacht. Er schmeckte nach dem Scotch von gerade eben und nach dem Mann, den sie kannte. Manchmal zumindest.

"Wer bist du?", fragte sie mit großen Augen, als er sich zurückzog und trotzdem nicht wirklich auf Abstand ging. War das noch das Spiel von gerade eben oder war das die Wirklichkeit, die ihr der kühle Wind eigentlich suggeriert hatte?

"Cal. Hab ich vergessen mich vorzustellen, bevor wir damit angefangen haben? Wie unhöflich."

Es dauerte ein paar Momente, bevor sie lächeln und wieder etwas sagen konnte. "Hi Cal, nett dich zu treffen. Ich bin Gillian."

"Hi Gillian."

Sie schüttelte schmunzelnd mit dem Kopf und sah auf den Boden hinab, wo seine Füße ein wenig nervös über das Pflaster schlurften. "Bist du weitergekommen in dem Fall?", wollte sie wissen und erinnerte an den Mann drinnen in der Bar, den sie eigentlich unter die Lupe nehmen sollten.

"Es gab einen Fall?", fragte er überrascht und sah sie mit leicht schiefgelegtem Kopf an. "Tut mir leid, aber ich hab nur dich gesehen."

**ENDE**


End file.
